Many facsimile devices are equipped with automatic document feeders that automatically position documents for input by the facsimile device. Such automatic document feeders may be particularly useful when a user wants to fax a multi-page job, because the user can load the entire job into the automatic document feeder and not be required to take further action. However, for some users, the cost of adding an automatic document feeder to a facsimile device may outweigh the benefit, and some devices are not equipped with automatic document feeders for this reason. Some users also prefer the size and clean look of a device without an automatic document feeder. Nevertheless, users who prefer facsimile devices without automatic document feeders may want to transmit multi-page jobs. Similarly, some users may want to transmit unconventionally sized jobs that an automatic document feeder is incapable of handling.